Death Heart
by Aoi rin
Summary: Ini kisah cinta singkat antara dua bersaudara dan kisah cinta singkat antara dua bocah yang masih belia. mereka berempat bertemu disebuah acara dan terpisah.Kehilangan masing-masing yang dicintai..Kyumin/Kristao/yaoi.


**Disclaimer :KYUMIN n KRISTAO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA.**

**Warning :Death chara/oc/ooc/typo(s)**

**Genre:Tragedy/angst(gagal)/romance.**

**DEATH HEART**

_**He gone...**_

_**Left you in a snap**_

_**You can't seeing him again...**_

_**your love...your heart**_

_**and no matter what happens,Time keep moving and you couldn't stop it.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semua orang di Korea tahu,seberapa kaya dan terpandangnya keluarga Cho.

Keluarga ini merupakan keluarga Kelas atas dengan penghasilan rata-rata pertahun mencapai lebih dari empat puluh triliun dolar.

Cho Yungsok yang merupakan Kepala Keluarga adalah pendiri dari Cho techno perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi.

Sedangkan sang istri,Cho Nana,adalah pendiri Fashion Start.

Sebuah perusahan fashion yang kini memiliki lebih dari dua ratus cabang di seluruh dunia.

Kedua suami istri ini dikaruniai dua putra yang luar biasa berbakat dan cerdas.

Cho Sungmin,putra pertama mereka,yang memiliki paras sangat tampan atau bisa disejajarkan menjadi cantik?sedang putra kedua mereka,Sibungsu nan bengal namun menawan ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun,dua bersaudara yang memiliki paras luar biasa rupawan.

Keduanya hanya berbeda usia dua tahun.

Bisa dibilang hubungan dua bersaudara ini sangatlah dekat,saking dekatnya tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kedua bocah ini.

Kedekatan yang bermula dari rasa kasih sayang nyatanya berubah dan tumbuh menjadi rasa yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi.

Cinta...

Sebuah kata klise namun penuh dengan jutaan makna dan pengharap.

Usia mereka kala itu masih empat belas tahun untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dua belas tahun-terlalu muda untuk mendefinisikan arti kata cinta yang sebenarnya.

Namun tidak untuk sang bungsu -yang nyatanya diberkahi otak telampau pintar untuk anak seusianya .

Dirinya bahkan telah mengkalaim sang hyung sebagai miliknya pribadi.

Dan tidak akan membiarkan namja ataupun yeoja menjadi pusat perhatian hyung tercintanya-yeah kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Bocah evil ini nyatanya memang sangat mencintai hyung kandungnya apapun akan ia lakukan.

bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak dapat berbuat banyak mengenai cinta terlarang kedua anaknya.

** Cho Kyuhyun didn't care about it.**

**His parents or other people  
**

**He just love Cho Sungmin,So what?!**

Sedang Sungmin yang bisa dibilang lemah dalam menanggapi perasaannya sendiri maupun orang lain hanya bisa mengernyit bingung saat dirinya mendapati pernyataan cinta dari adiknya sendiri.

Usianya saat itu masih terbilang sangat muda,bisa dikatakan masih hanya menanggapi sebelah mata ungkapan perasaan adiknya.

Ia berpikir,mungkin yang dirasa Kyuhyun hanyalah cinta monyet belaka dan seiring waktu akan memudar pula.

Jadinya dengan bijak ia mengatakan kalau dirinya juga menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Yeah,he just saying like not love oke.

Lalu tidak lama setelah pernyataan cinta monyet tersebut keluarga Cho diundang kesebuah pesta gala amal yang selalu diadakan setiap tiga tahun sekali oleh para kaum heist society.

Diacara tersebut Sungmin bertemu dengan seorang bocah manis berusia enam tahun yang memiliki mata kelam yang menghanyutkan dengan surai hitam dan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya yang entah kenapa justru terlihat pas dan manis.

Namanya Huang Zi Tao.

Dan seorang bocah dengan surai blond dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai Kyuhyun dan selalu mengikuti Tao kemanapun.

Wu Yi Fan atau lebih akrab disapa dengan nama Kris Dhuizzang.

Putra tunggal keluarga Wu yang berdomisil di Cina.

Kris hanya terpaut satu tahun diatas Tao yang berusia enam tahun,namun dari wajahnya dan tatapan mata yang selalu mengintimidasi,tidak terlihat anak ini berusia tujuh tahun.

Sungmin selau tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kris yang teramat sangat posesif pada Tao.

Bayangkan saja,setiap kali dirinya menggoda atau berdekatan dengan Tao,Kris dengan kecepatan super langsung menarik lengan Tao dan mendekapnya erat.

Sedangkan Tao,siempunya cemberut dan terpaksa melakukan kekerasan pada Kris karena kesal.

Well...walaupun Tao masih enam tahun tapi tenaganya ternyata luar biasa kuat.

Sifat posesifnya Kris ini ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan keposesifan Kyuhyun pada Hyungnya.

Ataumungkin lebih parah-setidaknya Kris yang masih berumur tujuh tahun itu paling kejam hanya akan menendang tulang kering yeoja atau namja yang menyentuh Tao-nya.

Sedang Kyuhyun,jangankan menendang tulang kering,membuat seorang yang berani menyentuh hyungnya babak belur dan membuat orang tersebut masuk rumah sakitpun sekiranya dapat ia lakukan.

Namun saat keempat bocah berbeda usia dan kwarganegaraan ini berkumpul dipesta malam ini,sebuah cemistry keakrabaan dapat langsung tercipta.

Obrolan khas para bocah yang membuat keempatnya tertawa dan serasa akrab terus mengalir sampai tak dirasa acara gala amal itu selesai.

Merekapun berpamitan dengan berpelukan dan memberikan alamat email masing-masing.

Tao,bocah yang paling muda diantara keempat namja itu menatap sendu pada Sungmin.

Tatapan yang jelas dapat dirasakan ketiga hyungnya.

Mungkin bocah ini tidak ingin berpisah .Itu pemikiran Kyuhun,Sungmin dan Kris.

Sayangnya bukan hal tersebut yang membuat si bocah bersurai hitam kelam itu menatap sendu dan sedih.

Ada hal lain yang membuatnya gelisah dan takut.

Saat itu ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Suatu kegelisahan yang begitu dalam dalam dirinya nyatanya tidak bisa dimengerti oleh bocah yang baru berusia enam tahun ini.

Tentu saja itu terlalu rumit untuk anak-anak seusianya.

"Sungmin ge..hati-hatilah"Hanya itu yang dapat Tao katakan sebelum ia digiring oleh kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan pesta.

**There alway somthing,but you didn't know.**

**Bad feeling and you can't do anything**

**Just pryed kids and hope the god to hear your words.**

Sungmin bergeming saat mendengar kata-kata Tao-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi pada dirinya maupun bocah manis bermata panda itu.

Dengan cepat Sungmin menoleh pada Kris.

Berucap lirih namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Kris.

Namja blond yang memiliki tampang sama-sama dingin seperti Kyuhyun ini mendongak menatap Sungmin saat hyung barunya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membautnya tercekat.

"Kau tahu..entah kenapa aku merasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita"Ucap Sungmin yang membuat perhatian dua namja di sisinya berpusat penuh pada namja cantik ini.

"Jaga Tao selalu...jaga dia dan juga dirimu Kris"

Kris dan Kyuhyun merasa bulu-bulu halus di pundak mereka berdiri seketika dan hembusan angin dingin menyelinap- membuat menggigil tubuh mereka.

"Sungmin ge..kenpa mengatakan itu!"Kris dengan datar namun penuh kecemasan menyahut tidak terima perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum ambigu.

"Tidak tahu...aku hanya ..kalian berdua tidak perlu menganggapnya serius"Ucapnya yang berusaha seriang mungkin.

Kedua Cho bersaudara itu melangkan meninggalkan aula pesta menuju kedua orang tuanya yang telah menunggu di pintu depan keluar.

"Jaga Tao,Kris..jaga anak itu"Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kris,Sungmin berseru,tidak terlalu keras namun juga tidak pelan.

"Araso..tentu saja Sungmin Gege"Jawab Kris pelan sembari menundukan wajahnya dalam.

Memikirkan perkataan aneh Sungmin yang justru membuatnya delima dan gelisah.

Seakan apa yang diucapkan Sungmin gegenya bukanlah angin lalu yang bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.

9999

Keadaan kediaman Cho subuh ini tidaklah seperti biasanya.

Hawa suram dan mencekam membius para penghuni mansion yang tengah terlelap.

Sungmin yang saat itu tengah kehausan bangun dari tidurnya menuju dapur yang berada dilantai pertama.

Sedang kamarnya sendiri ada di lantai kedua.

Namja ini bisa saja memangil pelayang untuk mengambilakan minum,namun sayangnya setelah beberpa kali memanggil pelayannya,tidak ada satupun yang menyahut.

Tidak seperti biasanya-Pikir Sungmin sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

Belum ada satu anak tangga yang dilewatinya kakinya terpaksa terhenti.

Sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan mengigil tak terkendali.

"Tuhan...mimpikah ini?!"batin Sungmin penuh harap.

Namun sayang harapan tinggalah harapan.

Apa yang ada didepan matanya nyata bukan mimpi.

Mungkin bila masih ingin di katakan mimpi,ini adalah mimpi buruk dalam realita.

Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya-meredam jeritannya sendiri kala ia melihat eommanya jatuh tersungkur dengan darah disekujur tubuh.

Keadaan appanya tidak jauh berbeda,bahkan lebih parah dari eommanya.

Appanya sudah tak bergerak lagi-terlentang dilantai dengan samurai yang menancap vertikal didadanya.

Begitupun dengan para pelayan yang bernasib sama seperti tuannya.

Rumah megah nan mewah ini dalam semalam berubah menjadi lautan darah nan mengerikan.

Sungmin melangkah perlahan dalam gelap namun ia masih bisa melihat jelas karena penerangan dari cahaya bulan yang menembus kaca jendela rumahnya.

Eommanya masih hidup-meskipun terluka parah-dia masih punya harapan.

Tekadnya membara meski sekujur tubuhnya penuh keringat dingin dan hembusan napasnya memburu.

Setidaknya dia harus segera menyelamatkan sang eomma dari orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-ngendap sembari membungkukan badannya agar tak terlihat.

Keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Dari sudut matanya,ia dapat melihat orang-orang itu berjalan menuju dapur menjauhi tempat Ibunya yang sekarat.

Sungmin berlari cepat menghampiri tubuh sang eomma.

Matanya sudah digenangi air mata,bingung dan marah,semuanya menyatu tak terpisahkan.

"E...eomma"Cho Nana terbelakak menatap putranya berada dihadapannya kini.

Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu pada putra tertua keluarga Cho.

"Per...perg...hi..ming..perg akh..hi...bah..khwa...Kyu...ke..hkluar..kha..u tahu..uhkk"Cho nana terbatuk hebat sembari memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Sungmin mendekap erat sang eomma,tidak peduli wajah dan pakaiannya terkotori darah.

"Eomma..annyio..eomma harus ikut..akhu..hikkss...eomma...aku akan...hikks.."

Cho Nana.. dengan sisa tenaganya memebelai lembut pipi Sungmin.

"Denghar...min...i..uhukk..ini..permohonnan..terak hi..r..eom..uhk..ma...selamatkan..adkh..mu...Kau.. ingat..ukh..jal..lan..keluar...ra..hasinya..uhuk.. uhk argh"

Darah itu semakin banyak keluar dari luka-luka sayatan pedang maupun mulut Cho Nana.

Cho Nana tahu dirinya tidak akan selamat dari maut.

Tapi ia berharap-setidaknya kedua anaknya dapat tetap hidup.

Namun sayangnya Sungmin menolak untuk pergi dan terus memeluk erat eommanya.

Anak tetua di keluarga Cho itu berusaha mengucapkan penolakannya-setidaknya bila ia pergi,ibunya pun harus ikut pergi dari neraka ini.

Dirinya tercekat dan gemetar takut kala mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat.

suara derap langkah kaki orang-orang barpakaian hitam itu semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Perghi...sekarang... Sungmin!"

Cho Nana mendorong putranya kuat menjauhkan Sungmin dari dirinya.

Sungmin menatap nanar pada eommanya yang kini meringkuk,Namun saat pandangan tajam dan penuh harap itu terpancar dari manik obsidan sebening samudra Cho Nana-Sungmin akhirnya menuruti permintaan terakhir ibunya.

"Aku akan kembali"Bisik Sungmin di telinga sang eomma sebelum ia benar-benar pergi untuk terlebih dahulu menyelamatkan adikanya.

Ia berlali namun masih hati-hati ke lantai dua menuju kamar Kyuhyun..

Kamar Kyuhyun berada tepat didepan kamarnya.

Sungmin dapat melihat pintu kamar adiknya yang tertutup rapat.

Hanya beberpa langkah lagi Sungmin sampai-namun tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul seseorang dan itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Jantungnya berpacu dan berdetak tidak terkendali.

Keringat dingin bercampur darah dari eommanya menghiasi kulit putih juga piyama Sungmin.

"Tuan muda?"Sosok yang berada beberapa meter darinya ternyata adalah kepala pelayan Tan.

Pria itu tidak jauh berbeda dengannya,bahkan beberpa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka sejenis sayatan dan lebam.

"Ajushii!"Sungmin berseru senang dan lega namun tidak terlalu keras,lebih pada bisikan malah.

"Tuan muda..syukurlah...syukurlah anda selamat"Sungmin tidak menanggapi lebih lama ucapan pria itu.

Ia kemudian mengajak Kepala pelayan Tan Hanggeng kekamar Kyuhyun.

God!mereka hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk keluar dari mansion ini dan menyelamatkan diri.

Saat masuk Kyuhyun masih tidur pulas dengan memeluk guling kesayangannya.

Kepala pelayan Tan langsung menuju lemari Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa baju dan uang darurat,sedang Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun,

"Hyung!"Seru Kyuhyun kaget saat mendapati Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya dengan pakaian berlumuran darah juga wajah cantik hyungnya yang ternodai cairan merah serta air mata.

"Shhhht..jangan berisik hyung tidak bisa menjelaskannya saat ini-cepat bangun dan ikuti hyung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkah hyungnya juga si kepala pelayan.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun cemas sembari mengusap pipi Sungmin yang terciprat darah.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne tidak apa-apa kyu,kau tidak perlu khwatir ini bukan darahku" _tapi darah eomma kyu._Jawab Sungmin sembari menggandeng erat tangan Kyuhyun.

Mereka kini berada di Room closet milik ibunya.

Sungmin memimpin jalan,karena ia yang tahu pintu rahasia atau pintu darurat untuk keluar dari mansion ini.

Disibaknya lemari yang dipenuhi berbagai gaun mewah milik sang eomma -dibalik tumpukan gaun itu terdapat sebuh pintu besi berukuran dua meter,

Pintu tersebut tidak dibuka dengan hanya menarik pegangannya saja.

Appanya dulu pernah menjelaskan cara menggunakan pintu darurat ini pada Sungmin-

dan beruntung ia karena mempelajari sistem keamanan yang appanya buat.

Sungmin menempelkan lima jari kanannya kepermukaan dingin dinding-disebalah pintu itu berada.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdapat layar monitor yang muncul dari balik lapisan logam pintu tersebut.

Layar monitor itu menunjukan angka-angka yang harus dipilh Sungmin untuk membuka Pasword.

Sungmin mengetikan enam digit angka di layar monitor dan setelahnya terpangpang tulisan acces succes.

Setelah itu barulah pintu terbuka-yang ternyata merupakan lif yang langsung akan mengirimkan mereka ke basment.

Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun dan kepala pelayang Tan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung kenpa tidak masuk..ppali!"Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis dan kemudian masuk kedalam lift.

Tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun memeluk adiknya erat-sangat erat.

Ia menatap lembut untuk terakhir kali hazel Kyuhyun yang cerah.

"Saranghae Kyu"

Dan setelah itu Sungmin melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak akan pernah dikira oleh Kyuhyun selama ini.

Sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Kyuhyun nyatanya membuat-bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang keget namun juga kepala Tan juga sama terkejutnya.

Ciuman itu berubah lebih dalam dan panas.

Sungmin dengan lidahnya yang lihai berusaha membuka mulut Kyuhyun,meminta akses lebih pada saengnya.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya,Sungmin memasukan sesuatu,seperti perment pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan lidahnya ia mendorong benda itu untuk masuk dan tertelan sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya Hyungnya.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama Kyuhyun,dan betapa senang dirinya mendapati ciuman pertamanya yang terkesan panas itu dilakukan bersama Sungmin.

Tan Hanggeng hanya bisa melotot tak percaya pada kelakuan majikannya.

Namun kekagetan itu semakin menjadi kala Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba dan cepat melangkah mundur dan menutup langsung lift.

Kyuhyun menatap horor dan tidak percaya.

Ia ingin ikut dengan hyungnya.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin pergi tanpa Sungmin-namun kesadarannya perlahan menipis.

Kedua matanya seakan berat untuk dibuka dan akhirnya hanya gelap yang ada

Tan Hanggeng dengan cekatan menopang tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan membopongnya.

Mata coklat gelap pria itu menatap nanar wajah Sungmin yang kini hanya terlihat sebagian karena terhalangi pintu yang menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Tolong jaga Kyuni ajushii,aku akan kembali"Mohon Sungmin sebelum pintu benar-benar tetutup.

"Hyung!"Sungmin menutup matanya saat mengingat suara lemah Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda itu pingsan karena perment yang diberikannya tadi.

'Mianhae Kyu tapi Hyung tidak bisa meninggalkan eomma sendiri'

9999

Tang hanggeng terus menatap kearah parkiran rumah mewah keluarga Cho.

Ia menunggu...menunggu majikan kecilnya akan berlari keluar dari gerbang parkiran belakang dan menyusul mereka berdua.

Sayangnya Sungmin tidak kembali,ia mengingkari janjinya dan malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya Cho Kyuhyun dan Tan Hanggeng melihat sosok rupawan seorang Cho Sungmin,

Namja bermata foxy dengan senyuman yang meneduhkan hati siapapun itu pergi-menghilang bersamaan dengan ledakan hebat dari dalam mansion yang terjadi setelah beberapa menit Tan Hanggeng berhasil keluar mansion dengan membawa Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya.

Hanggeng menatap nanar arah mansion.

Ia memeluk erat sang majikannya.

Satu-satunya majikannya kini yang masih hidup.

"Saya akan merawat tuan muda Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menjadi pria kuat Tuan muda Sungmin"

Janji yang diikrarkan hanggeng dalam dan kuat pada dirinya sendiri.

Hidupnya kini hanya akan ia berikan untuk Cho Kyuhyun dan menyayanginya seperti putranya sendiri.

9999

**Cina**

**Beijing.**

Jalanan di Beijing sore ini terlihat lenggang,tidak seperti biasanya.

Sebuah mobil limosin dengan cat mengkilat hitam melaju cepat di jalanan Kota.

Terus melaju cepatnya sampai-samapai lampu lalu lintaspun tak dihiraukan si pengendara.

Didalam mobil mewah itu terdapat tiga orang,dua diantaranya telah berumur dan seorang lagi hanyalah bocah kecil yang tengah menangis ketakutan dipelukan ibunya.

Nyonya Huang mendekap erat putra tunggalnya sampai-sampai si anak yang bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao sulit untuk bernapas.

Sedang ayahnya tuan Huang mengendarai dengan brutal limosinnya.

Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana raut wajah dua orang dewasa ini.

Mereka sama-sama cemas dan pucat .

Entah apa yang terjadi,namun dari tatapan manik masing-masing bisa dilihat bahwa ada hal yang tidak mengena yang tengah terjadi.

Di belakang mobil limosin mereka,terlihat tiga mobil sedan hitam yang sedang mengejar.

Beberapa tembakan dari senjata api bahkan terdengar nyaring di sore hari itu.

Kaca belakang mobil yang terkena peluru terpecah belah,begitu pula dengan spion kanan di mobil.

Nyonya huang menundukan kepalanya sembari menjerit tertahan kala beberpa peluru tersebut hampir mengenainya.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU BERIKAN SAJA PERUSAHAAN DAN HARTA KITA!DEMI TUHAN AKU TIDAK MAU TAOKU MEREKA BAWA!"Nyonya huang berteriak frustasi pada suaminya yang kini tengah menyetir gila-gilaan itu.

"AKU TAHU...AKU TAHU..SUNGGUH AKU tak TAHU MEREKA AKAN MENGGUNAKAN CARA KOTOR SEPERTI INI .Hell!BILA TAHU AKAN BEGINI AKU PASTI AKAN LANGSUNG MEMBERIKAN PERUSAHAAN ITU!"

Tidak mau kalah dari sang istri,Sang suami balas berteriak,menyerukan ketakutannya juga.

"aku ..aku tidak mau Taoku mereka ambil..orang..hiks...orang itu akan membunuh anakku..hiks.."akhirnya air mata yang semenjak tadi di tahannya keluar menyeruak juga.

Nyonya Huang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pucuk kepala putranya berkali-kali sembari tersedu.

"Mommy..jangan menangis ne...Tao tidak akan kemana-mana-Tao akan selalu bersama momy dan dady,jadi momy jangan nangis ne.."Sikecil berusaha menenangkan ibunda tercintanya.

Dengan lembut ia usap pipi mulus sang ibunda,menghapus jejak air mata dari sana.

Sungguh,Kedua orang tuanya terharu mendengar kata-kata yang bagai penenang ..putra kebanggaannya nyatanya meskipun masih terlalu kecil namun dapat memahami situasi apapun.

Tao bahkan tidak menangis lagi dan lebih berusaha untuk menunjukan wajah cerianya,meskipun ia tahu situasi saat ini tidak ada yang menjadikan alasan ia harus berwajah ceria.

"Tao..baby..hiks..momy..momy sangat mencintaimu baby..hiks"Nyonya Huang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher sang buah hati.

Ayahnya tersenyum melihat sang buah hati,meski begitu Tao dapat melihat genangan air mata di sudut-sudut mata sang ayah.

"Tao..kau anak yang kuat..dady bangga padamu nak"Ucap sang ayah pada putranya sembari mengelus halus surai hitam Tao.

Tao merasakannya lagi.

Firasatnya kuat mengatakan dia akan kehilangan kedua orang itu tidak lama lagi.

Tao berharap firasatnya yang kuat dan selalu benar itu kali ini salah.

DOR...

Namun takdir berkata lain,Peluru yang ditembakan dari arah belakang mobil yang mengejar mereka akhirnya mengenai ban mobil.

Ayah Tao berusaha mengontrol laju mobil yang kini oleng.

Dia membanting setir mobil kearah kanan saat melihat dari arah berlawan terdapat mobil lain yang melaju kencang.

BRAK..BRAK

Sayang tak dapat di untung.

Karena diarah kanan itu kini terpampang jurang dengan air deras yang menanti mereka.

Sebelum benar-benar terjatuh mobil tersebut beberpa kali berguling-guling.

Menghantam keras aspal sampai akhirnya terjatuh kedalam Jurang.

"Kris ge..."

Sebelum kegelapan itu merengkuhnya,Tao mengucapkan nama oran yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

Seorang namja yang selalu memprioritaskan dirinya menjadi yang pertama.

Namja yang ia cintai.

**Eventually the dark is coming true ,to Destroy they life and love.**

Kris menatap kosong pada berita malam yang tersiar di televisi super duper besarnya.

Pandangan bocah bersurai Blond tersebut mengabur seiring banyaknya air mata yang tumpah luah.

Bibirnya berkali-kali menggumamkan nama seorang bocah yang sangat dicintainya. Bocah panda bersurai hitam dengan tatapan sendu namun memikat.

Demi tuhan,dia bahkan siang tadi makan bersama dengan Tao dan sekarang?dirinya mendapati berita keluarga Huang termasuk Taonya tewas dalam kecelakaan sore tadi!

"_Kau tahu..entah kenapa aku merasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita_"Kris ingat kata-kata Sungmin saat di pesta beberapa hari lalu.

"_Jaga Tao,Kris..jaga anak itu_"Kata-kata Sungmin tersebut menghantam keras dirinya.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengabaikan kata-kata itu.

Seharusnya ia melarang orang tua Tao saat tadi menjemput putranya di elementary School.

Seharusnya ia tahu..ia tahu apa arti dari tatapan Tao padanya,saat kedua oran tua bocah itu membawa tergesa-gesa Tao.

Itu tatapan ketakutan dan yang membuatnya seharian ini memikirkan Taonya.

Kris seharusnya menjaga kekasih kecilnya tetap aman berada di sampingnya!

Hatinya menyesal..tentu saja.

"Mianhae Baby..mianhae..hiks"

Hari itu adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Dan nyatanya keadaan Kris ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua -sama mengalami kejadian pahit yang membuat mereka harus terpisah dari sang belahan jiwa.

Kyuhyun dan Kris kehilangan mentari mereka,setengah hati mereka.

FIN


End file.
